Shari
'Shari '''is a Uchi Monkey villager who lives in Chugga's town Palette in ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf. History Day 2: Tune Up Shari moved to Palette on Emile's 2nd day in town. Chugga thought that Shari was a time travel zombie created due to him putting his game from his 3DS to his 3DS XL. Chugga has come to like Shari a bit over time. On day 4 Shari suggested a yield sign as a public works project so Chugga put it in front of Shari's house so people would stay away. One day, he decided to visit Shari's house. He was terrified of it and never wanted to enter it ever again. One day Shari strangely gave Chugga an exotic lamp. Chugga was suspicious because just a couple days before Shari wanted to move out of town. Chugga mailed the exotic lamp back the next day. Shari has tried making Chugga an accomplice to whatever Shari is doing. Day 38: The Public Works One day, Emile told a story about Shari's plan. "Shari arrived in Palette. Over the next few days she begins plotting something. The mayor disappeared for a few days, so now was the time to put her plan into action. But Amelia found out, so Shari killed her with an exotic lamp, and dumped the body in the river. And sent a fake letter saying Amelia moved away. When the mayor returns, she gets rid of the murder weapon by giving it to him. She then tried to skip town, but the mayor talked her out of it." Valentine's Day Shari is revealed to be the villager Emile is closest with. She sends him a letter and a gift. Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo Day 1: Old Life After 2 years away, Emile speaks to Shari in her house. Shari's is happy to see him, but initially didn't recognize him. She says he had suspected he fled to another country and gotten married, and welcomes him back. Day 2: Genie of the Camp Emile sees Shari's old throne in Re-Tail and he suspects Shari of having become a dictator while he was away all those years. Egbert later considers buying it. Later, Shari gives Mayor Emile the new nickname of Major E, implying that will be his rank once she seizes power once more in Palette. Later, Emile gives Shari her sword, from a time capsule she buried. Shari then gifts Emile with the sword, which contributes to his suspicions of her. Shari then flirts with Emile. Day 3: The Return of the King Shari is seen shopping inside the T&T Emporium. Day 5: Spacely Sprocket Emile talks to Shari during his nighttime walk. Day 7: Big Fishing Adventure Shari is seen participating in the Fishing Tourney. Day 9: Welcome to the Club Emile talks to Shari, and tells him about a secret meeting behind Town Hall with Egbert, possibly tying into the Shari-Egbert New World Order conspiracy theory. That night, Shari visits Emile while he's at home and interrupts his interior decorating. He invites her in to get "a woman's touch", but she disappears for a moment. Emile finds her and she gives him a gift of a mountain display, which Emile puts up. Day 13 Emile sees Shari reuniting with Biskit at the Able Sisters shop. However, according to Rocco, Shari has been getting a 'frank friendship' with Croque. https://youtu.be/NHrrpqFrLng?t=14m36s Day 16 During Emile's and Marriland's search for the petaltail dragonfly, Shari randomly tells Emile she plans to move away on November 1.Shari talking to Emile about moving. Not wanting to choose "Have a nice life", Emile encouraged Shari to stay in Palette, and Shari decided to stay. Day 17 Shari comments on how the Bad Bro's Stache "...peps up the ol' kisser" Leading Emile to believe her dream is to kiss Wario. Quotes Trivia *Shari was at first, one of Chugga's least favorite villagers living in his town, often commenting on her dialogue and her blank facial expression. Though as the series went on, he warmed up to her over time, often making her the comic relief of the town. And in the finale, in his final letter to her, he called her his best friend. *He has noted that when villagers ask for a favor, they very frequently involve Shari in some way. *Emile is terrified of Shari's house. *Shari placed 2nd in the Fishing-Tourney with a 19.50-inch Dab. *Shari almost moved away twice until Emile talked her out of it both times, considering that he didn't want to respond with "Who are you?" or "Have a nice life." *Shari gave Emile an Exotic Lamp, but acted rather suspicious about doing so. *Palette is culturally bankrupt because of Shari. *She likes bad puns almost as much as Chugga. *Shari knows how to use a sword.''Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 2: Genie of the Camp'' *She gave Emile an arcade machine when he tried to regift something from another villager to her, not as bad as Emile likes to claim her of being. *She's a uchi (also known as big sister) type villager who gives you medicine for free if you talk to her while still stung by bees. *Other villagers have had their own moments of stupidity and cluelessness, yet Shari seems to get most of the blame somehow. *On the second-to-last day in Palette, Shari made a bad pun that impressed Chugga. *Shari is the only villager in Chugga's town to have a Uchi (Big Sister like) personality. *On Valentine's Day, Shari was Emile's Valentine (the villager whom he is closest to) and hosted Emile's birthday, and Chuggaa freaked out. She gave him a purple rose on the former to avoid the psycho getting mad. Chugga has worn the rose almost every update since. *As of April Fools Day, we know she wants to be a figure skater. *On Valentine's Day it was revealed that Shari was the animal that Emile was most friendly towards. *Sometime between the Summer Soltice and Croque's Birthday, someone came to Emile's town and left a Steve shirt at the Able Sisters' shop, in which Shari started wearing the shirt. References Category:Animal Crossing Villagers Category:Monkeys Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Uchi Villagers Category:Dictators Category:Swordsmen